Mikey in Unicornland
by mychemfreakout
Summary: Mikey Way, bassist of My Chemical Romance goes on an adventure to finally find a unicorn so he can prove the rest of his band mates that unicorns DO exist.
1. Chapter 1

**[this is my first thingy, alright? so uh, sorry if it sucks. :B it'll continue on if people actually like it.]**

"Mikey, I can't believe you actually think unicorns are real." Gerard said to me as he put his jacket on.

"Well, they ARE! I saw one today!"

Mikey said to his brother. Gerard never believed him.

"Look, Mikey, we've had this talk more than we should have. It was probably a horse with an ice cream cone stuck on his head. We're done with this conversation. I'm already late, I have to go. Don't go sticking forks in toasters while I'm gone!" He said as he walked through the door.

"That's what you always say." Mikey mumbled. This was the third time this week. he couldn't have seen a horse with an ice cream cone stuck on its head, THREE sat on the couch, mad. Gerard might be the older brother, but it doesn't mean he's the smarter brother.

"Hey, Mikey!" Frank said as he opened the door.

"I thought you were supposed to be with Gerard." Mikey answered, still on the couch.

"Nope, he's with Ray. You alright? You seem mad or sad or something." He sat down next to me.

"Gerard and I had the unicorn argument again." Mikey said.

"Really? Y'know, I've always believed you when you said you saw a unicorn." He said. "I even saw one today."

"Are you serious?" Mikey gasped.

"Yeah. In the woods."

"...Frank, we live in the city. There are no woods."

"Yeah there are, the far side of the city. Haven't you been there?" He said

"No, Gerard doesn't let me go far."

"Well you should totally go, anyway, & bring us a unicorn so you can prove it."

"I have no way to get there, though." Mikey said. He really wanted to go.

"I have a car, I can take you there." Frank offered.

"Alright, let me get my things." Mikey was very excited. He grabbed his jacket, phone and some food. He put it all in his backpack.

"Are you going to come with me into the woods, or no?" Mikey asked.

"I'm going to come back here and tell Gerard your gone. You won't need a ride from me because the unicorns would probably give you a ride."

They got into the car and Frank put some music on. The car ride seemed like forever, when it actually was 20 minutes.

"We're here." Frank said. "Alright, wish me luck." Mikey said as he opened the car door and got out.

"Good luck, Wheezy." Frank laughed as he drove back home.


	2. Chapter 2

-at the house-

That night, Frank was sitting on the couch watching the "Dog Whisperer" on T.V when Gerard came in through the door with Ray.

"Welcome home." Frank said keeping his eyes on the T.V

"Hey." Ray said.

"Where did you guys go?" Frank asked finally getting up. "We just went to the store to buy some cupcakes." Ray said happily. "Oh, I see." Frank answered.

"Dude, where's Mikey?" Gerard asked. "He's not in his room or anything."

"Oh yeah, you wouldn't believe this. I told him that I saw a unicorn in the woods and he believed me, so I drove him there. How funny is that?" Frank laughed. Hard.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Gerard screamed. "Okay, fine, it wasn't a nice thing to do, but it was FUNNY." Frank said. "WE HAVE TO FIND HIM. NOW." Gerard pushed Frank to the couch. "You can come if you want, but I'm going to find him. C'mon Ray." Gerard said as he opened the door." Ray just looked at him, then his cupcake, then Gerard, then his cupcake, then Gerard. "We just got home. I want to eat my damn cupcake."

"YOU CAN EAT IT IN THE CAR."

"Alright, alright."

Frank and Ray went to the car with Gerard and drove.

-at the forest-

Mikey had walked for at least an hour. _I'm a complete idiot. Why did I even agree to find a unicorn. _He thought for a moment. "So I can prove to Gerard that they are real. That's why I agreed.

He felt like he was walking around in circles.

He heard a noise.

"Um, hello?" He yelled. He heard a noise again. Mikey found a stick and held it just in case. "I know you're there. I have a stick and I'm not afraid to use it!"

The noise stopped. _I must be tired. It's like, 1 in the morning. _Mikey fell asleep on some leaves.

Even while he was asleep, he felt like he was being watched.


	3. Chapter 3

"Gerard, I'm sorry! How many times do I have to tell you that?" Frank begged for Gerard's forgiveness. "I will NOT forgive you until we FIND MY LITTLE BROTHER!" Gerard screamed keeping his eyes on the road. "Guys! Stop fighting!" Ray screamed. "HE SENT MIKEY IN THE WOODS!" Gerard held the steering wheel tighter.

_*** le boom. ***_

The car stopped.

"What. The. Actual." Gerard didn't finish his sentence. "THIS IS THE WORST THING THAT CAN HAPPEN RIGHT NOW." He got out of the car.

Ray got out and held Gerard's shoulders. "DUDE. CALM DOWN. DO YOU HAVE YOUR PHONE?" Ray stared into Gerard's eyes. "Yes I do." Gerard answered. "Now go use it to call some car-fix-it-company-thing." Ray said slowly. "Alright, I will." Gerard said.

"Frank, why did you do it?" Ray asked as he walked to Frank. "I didn't think it'd be that bad." Frank admitted. "I love Mikey, and he was so mad about the unicorn thing, so I just told him, I guess."

"DAMN." Gerard screamed from the other side of the car. "NO SIGNAL."

"Well, the woods is like, a mile or something from here, so we can walk." Frank said. "Fine, we'll walk. If we get lost too, I don't know what to do anymore." Gerard said.

-Mikey-

I looked around. It was morning. I wasn't in the same place I was last night, though. The place I was in looked so.. well, I don't know. I was still in the woods, but somewhere else. I looked around. I saw something white. A white creature. Okay, that didn't sound right. A creature with white fur. Or scales. I really didn't know. I approached it. It stayed. I wanted to pet it. Something told me not to, but I always ignore those feelings. I slowly put my hand up so I can touch it, but it ran away. 

I ran after it.

I ran and ran until it led me into this meadow. It was a beautiful meadow. It had a small waterfall and flowers. This is making me sound girly, but whatever. It was just beautiful. The creature was in the middle of the meadow.

"Nice... creature... I won't hurt you..." I kept my voice down.

I slowly walked up to it. It ran away again, and I ran after it, again.

It was fast, and I tripped. Well, I didn't trip, but I fell into this hole. It was crazy. I was surprised I didn't die. The creature was no where to be found. "GREAT." I yelled. I did all this for nothing, and worst of all, I ran into a damn hole.


End file.
